


Stormy Weather

by Crystellight09



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Song Fic - sort of, Stormy Weather by Lena Horne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystellight09/pseuds/Crystellight09
Summary: Darcy encounters Steve being gloomy, and decides cheer him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No plot, just a drabble influenced by listening to Lena Horne sing her 1943 rendition of "Stormy Weather". May not make sense unless you've heard the song (any version of it).

Rain lashed the floor-to-ceiling windows of the common room, creating rivulets down the tempered glass, while thunder reverberated through the room. Lightning brightened an otherwise darkened sky, outlining what little was visible of the New York skyline through the downpour. Streams of water that mixed with debris from the streets and sidewalks filled the storm drains.

The view outside the glass walls was awe-inspiring, but Darcy was more focused on the man just inside of it. She hadn’t had a chance to converse with the Captain since Tony’s quick introduction the week before, and she wasn’t sure that now was a good time. He was facing the windows, watching the natural light show, but what little she could see of his face look introspective, almost sad. He probably wouldn’t appreciate an interruption.

Then again, she mused as she walked up beside him, perhaps he wouldn’t mind a distraction from melancholy thoughts. He had probably had enough of those already.

“Stormy weather,” she remarked casually as she looked out at the rain. He hummed in agreement.

“Rain’s pouring down,” he said absently, eyes focused on the water streaming down the glass. She grinned to herself. Did he recognize the opening he just gave her?

She gave him a sideways glance and said, “Drives me mad.” He turned toward her inquiringly, and she answered with a smirk, “this pitterin, pattering, beating and spattering.”

He grinned, and quickly added, “Keeps raining all the time.” He turned back to the window with a smile, but it slowly dropped from his face as he watched the deluge. They stood silently for a time.

Eventually, hesitantly, he spoke again. “Gloom and misery everywhere,” he said softly, and then, in nearly a whisper, “everything I had is gone.”

She looked at him helplessly. What could she say? She had no frame of reference for what he had gone through. She stayed silent, and he continued, “So weary all the time.” Darcy was sure he was talking to himself now, her presence all but forgotten.

Well. That just wouldn’t do. She was supposed to be distracting him from melancholy thoughts, not encouraging them.

She clapped her hands once, loudly. Steve turned towards her, startled.

“This misery’s just too much for me,” she announced, and grabbed his hand, pulling him away from the windows. He let her tug him away and lead him to the couches in front of the TV. She pushed him toward one of the couches, and he sat obediently.

As she set about choosing a comedy to watch and microwaving popcorn, she decided to make sure he had something besides misery to focus on, even if it was only a new friend to laugh with in front of the TV.


End file.
